


Standing By

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growth, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley finally went and did it.  Now that Laverne's best friend's married she has to decide what happens next.  Then she starts dreaming about the boy next door and well...she couldn't possibly be attracted to <i>that guy</i> could she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And then out of the blue it was over, as if somebody had pulled the emergency parking break and sent them careening forward like ragdolls, out of childhood and into the scary canyon of adult feelings.

Laverne did whatever helped ease the awkward. But there it was, that void – that place where Shirley should’ve been standing. But instead she lay happily with her husband, and Laverne would have to learn how to make her own fun from this moment on. 

She ended up doing the least-fun thing she could think of; start getting rid of all of the confetti and horns and various party accoutrements she’d brought to the hospital. There was a jolly sprinkle of red glitter all over her sleeve as she prepared to back away, to go home.

Unfortunately, that little sprinkle seemed to draw some big drips to her – to and right around, she realized, as Lenny and Squiggy barreled through the hospital, yelling and fussing at one another as if someone had set their patooties on fire.

She grabbed Lenny by his collar and hauled him to a stop – which caused Squiggy to crash into his rump and fall with an offended shout onto the floor. Laverne eyeballed them. “Nice trip, Squig?”

Lenny chuckled, earning him an elbow to the mush. “Wouldya quit it? We’re in a hospital! You want these nurses to shave ya bald and give you a cream rinse.” Squiggy violently straightened his tie, pouting like a kid.

Laverne rolled her eyes. “Fellas, this is still a hospital building,” she said. “Let’s just gracefully take our leavins and go back to the apartment. Upsy-Daisy,” she added, offering her right hand.

Lenny took it and she hoisted him up – it was like lifting nothing, a feather. At least the feather in question had arms and was willing to take direction. He gave most of the boxes to Squig, who cursed as he stumbled his way downstairs.

Lenny ambled up to her, grinning. “The wedding was real nice. Squig won’t say it but we had a real swell time.” 

Laverne shrugged. “I did what I had to, Len. Shirl had to get married before Walter shipped out, so I did what I could to the best of my womanly abilities.”

“Boy don’t that sound familiar,” Lenny observed. 

She shook her head, tucking the bags of confetti and her toilet tissue bouquet under her arm. “Boy, who woulda thought all the practice Shirley got making toilet paper flowers would end up bein’ useful?”

“Pft, knowing Shirl she’s probably clairboyant enough to see that in the future.” Laverne squinted at Lenny in confusion as he continued to piece together the remnants of the party. “I think we’re all set.”

Laverne agreed, and together they headed out the door toward the outside world. “You fellas ain’t gonna drive us home in the ice cream truck, are ya?”

“Nah,” Leny said aimiably. “We’re gonna take you home in real style!”

“Yeah?” Laverne asked.

Squiggy emerged, his face dotted with lipstick stains. “Yeah! We rented a moped and everything!”

“Fellas, only two people can fit on a moped!” 

“Only if you don’t got no imagination!” he shouted.

*** 

By the time they rolled up to Laurel Vista, Laverne had six bugs up her nose, two in her teeth and hopelessly windblown hair. The boys were fine, as always; she guessed their hair was permanently shellacked into place with Dippity Doo. Lenny offered to carry the stuff upstairs for her, and then lingered on her doorstep while she tried to arrange things. 

“It’s gonna be pretty weird, isn’t it?” he said suddenly.

“Len, my whole life is pretty weird,” she dumped the confetti into the trash and settled onto her couch with a grunt. “This is just the latest news.” She cocked her head at him. “C’mon, you wanna sit down?”

“Nah,” he said. “I’ve gotta be moseying on…to where people…mosey.” He looked distressed as Laverne headed to the front door. 

“I hope you had a good time.”

“Oh sure,” Len grinned. “We got two dinners and a brunch outta that reception.” He shoved a hand into his pants pocket. “And uh, Laverne?”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean what I said – about you bein’ an old maid and all. I mean if you’re an old maid, then I’m an old bachelor ‘cause we’re the same age and we’re both still single and…” He winced as she shook her head at his fumbling. “I’m just gonna take my leavin’s now,” he said, not unkindly. “Thanks for invitin’ me.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, watching him go. Once he was out of earshot, Laverne sighed. “Nice guy. Strange, but nice.”

But then she’s always felt that way about Lenny. The hard part was that he felt an entirely different way about her. Oh well –she’d made her choices back in Milwaukee, and as Rhonda had taught her there were plenty of Naugahyde-wearing, pomaded fish in the sea ready to gobble at the bait she’d hung on the line. She’d think more about what she’d do with Shirley’s spare mattress and the empty space she’d left in her life tomorrow. Now all she wanted to do was take a shower to wash off the hospital smell and go to bed.

Once she was there she fell into a deep doze and dreamed about dancing, wearing the bridesmaids dress Shirley had picked out for her and that she’d never gotten to wear. Dancing with a blond but entirely invisible prince until her toes ached and her heart felt silly with it. Then she dreamed that they collapsed into a laughing pile, felt relaxation coat her every nerve, and leaned into his embrace.

The kiss was familiar. Familiar and awkward. But it led her into a deeper sleep, a soothing rest, one she’d never experienced since her move to the exciting beach-strewn universe of California. 

She woke up to the memory of it all, and the weird certainty that her dream prince was hiding somewhere, and right under her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was red-orange, painfully-hot looking, as Laverne rolled out of bed and pushed back her hair with a yarn. A quick glance around the room served as a quick, sharp reminder that her best friend hadn’t spent the night at home.

It felt weird to get up on a Sunday morning, a feeling that lingered through her shower and morning grooming session. She realized as she hit the living room landing in her jeans and peasant top that there would be no lazy breakfast of Shirley’s homemade French toast, followed by an afternoon movie. There would be no group hang-out at Cowboy Bills, no double-date, no time to laugh about the awful antics of their ignominious swains. Laverne had never backed down from a challenge before; she had learned to like being alone. The trick would be getting used to it – a prospect that seemed daunting as she ate and waited for something, anything, interesting to happen.

Sometime around nine she turned on the tube and watched an old kinescope of Kula, Fran and Ollie. “That’s better. At least I’ve got you two lovable jerks to look out for me while Shirl’s gone.”

The front door slammed open. “Hello!” 

“Hey boys,” she said, without looking up. “C’mon in!”

Lenny and Squiggy froze on the doorstep. “Len,” Squiggy stage-whispered, “do my eyes deceive me? Is Laverne DeFazio invitin’ us into her abode?”

“Yeah.” Len raises an eyebrow and watches her very carefully. “We know what you’re up to, Laverne! Ain’t nobody in the world who’s this happy to see us!”

“Yeah, well it just so happens that I am!” she sticks out her jaw and adds,” so whatcha want, anyway?”

“We wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a drive to the beach.”

“Y’know, on a count of you being an old maid and stuff,” Squiggy added, earning him an elbow to the side from Lenny.

She shrugged. “Sure. Just let me go get my bikini.” Predictably, she could hear the boys biting their palms as she headed upstairs to retrieve her beach things from the bottom of her messy closet. She packed suntan lotion and a cover up, her sunglasses and flip flops, before she joined them. There were the typical catcalls of appreciation as she headed downstairs and was escorted into the semi-quiet of their van.

The Beach Boys blasted in her ears about good, good, good, good vibrations and Laverne leaned on her palm, watching the world sail by. California was pretty in an effortless way – miles of white sand, blue, blue ocean and the sun beating down hot and friendly on her back. She jumped out of the car and rushed off to a changing stall, emerging to see the boys staking their claim on some beachfront land.

Here she could forget herself, if only for an hour. She felt Lenny right beside her and let out a quiet, contented sigh. She didn’t want to unpack how good it felt to lie there with him right next to her, not making a move, baking in the sun.

She drifted in and out of sleep. And when she returned the final time to consciousness his hand was lying flat on her belly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Len. LEN!”

“Gah!” An arm pulls away from her and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Wah?” he whined. 

“Whatt’re you doing over here?” she asked, sitting up and pulling away from him. “Who told you you could put your hands on me, huh?” 

“Hey, I didn’t have no hands on ya, Laverne!” She made a muffled sound of pure anger and shoved at him. “Wait, did I?” She glowered. “I didn’t mean to if I did,” he said softly.

“Yeah well, meanin’ and doin’ are two different things,” Laverne frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” Lenny said. The soft tone he used told her he actually meant it. 

“Maybe I’ll accept your little apology – if you get me a fudgicle,” she suggested.

Lenny saluted her, flying to his feet and rushing off to the nearest ice cream stand. Laverne watched him go, shaking her head in amusement. Lenny was a nice boy, but he could be ever so stubborn when he wanted to be.

Stubborn, annoying and cute in a weird puppy dog way – when he wasn’t being scary and dropping creepy crawly things down the collar of her shirt. It had been this way since she was five years old and was apt to continue that way until they were both in the old folks home. All of his exteriors could change in the blink of an eye – from goofy ice cream salesman back to semi-sophisticated Hollywood agent and all the way back again – and she could trust that the core of his heart that he’d always be the same sweet, kind, understanding Len who would never actually hurt her.

But why was she thinking of him that way? Criminy, she really must be hard up. Just because her last few dates with Bobby the Fireman and Steve the…god what did Steve do? Did he sell insurance? Anyway, they hadn’t worked out. And she was alone. And still groggy minded from the silly fairytale dream about Lenny she’d had earlier. Which was weird and disgusting, thank you very much and no, she was not going to spend a lifetime thinking about the implications of the thought.

Lenny brought the treat back a second later and she unwrapped it with a grateful smile. Everything was peaceful and thoughtless as the icy chocolate taste coated her tongue.

Then Squiggy snuck up behind her and dumped a pail of water over her head. Which made her drop the fudgicle and forced her to belt Squig right in the nose.

 

** 

Because sometimes fate truly did love Laverne, Squiggy was thoroughly sunburned by the time they left the beach, and he kept moaning about revitalizing his victuals, whatever that was supposed to mean. She took a little bit of joy in his pain as Lenny drove them to Schwabs for a bottle of burn ointment and Len brought her a pack of Junior Mints. “Just ‘cause you looked hungry and Squig made ya drop your fugicle,” he said.

“Whatt’re you treating her for? I’m the one who’s dying!” Squiggy groaned. Laverne blatantly tuned him out until they were standing on her doorstep.

“Goodnight, Laverne,” Lenny said grandly, and he gave a gallant bow before dragging Squiggy to their place. “Come on, I’ll give you a rubdown.”

“Swell. An afternoon with an old maid followed by a rubdown from my best friend. Whatta day!”

“Goodnight, fellas,” Laverne said, watching Lenny all but drag Squiggy away. In the peace of her own living room, she made herself a macaroni and cheese dinner, then had it with fishsticks while watching a cheesy nighttime soap opera. A shower washed away the last of the beach’s grit. Soon she was curled up in her bed and drifting off into a deep sleep.

One that was filled with images of Lenny kissing her on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning proved more confusing than ever. Laverne grumpily crawled out of bed and poured herself some fresh coffee, then had a cold cereal breakfast before heading out the door. 

There was coffee and fresh bagels at work, and she consumed both between carefully folding wrapping paper and carefully wrapping gifts. It was a slow day. She found herself drifting through ladies’ looking for something nice to give Shirley for a welcome home gift. Did she still want Once is Not Enough? Was written smut good enough for somebody who’d finally gotten to experience The Real Thing?

She decided on a nice dress and some shoes. Shirley loved dressing up, and now that she had a husband she was likely to keep on being ritzy. She tucked the shoes and dress away, took it out of her salary, and drifted through the rest of the day.

Walking home alone, she wondered why she hadn’t gotten a new car. They’d sold the convertible before moving across the country, foolishly traded it in just when they needed it the most. Maybe, she thought to herself, she needed it more than ever now that she was a single woman. LA Traffic tangled through the suburbs and even into Burbank proper; she realized she needed something fresh to battle it all back with.

So why not take a stride toward independence? She pointed her heels toward the nearest used car lot. Surely she’d find something good there. 

And after picking over a series of junkers, Laverne finally discovered something worthwhile; a decently built Ford in baby blue, sleek but with low mileage. She scanned the hot tar grounds for a salesman and picked out the first guy in a loud jacket she could find.

“Hello, I really wanna buy the little blue Ford on the other side of the lot. If you don’t mind I’d love to try a test drive….” She trailed off as the salesman whirled around and she saw his face for the first time.

“Lenny?” she hissed.

He, wide-eyed stood back and tucked his hands into his pockets. “I can explain, Lavene.”

“Well?” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. “Start talking!”


	5. Chapter 5

“There once was a man,” Lenny recited solemnly, “from Nantucket.” She smacked his arm softly, earning an instant, complaining ‘ow’ and a whine from Lenny. 

“I don’t mean just ‘talk’, she snapped. “I mean tell me what the heck you’re doing out here, Len! Does Squiggy know about it?”

He flushed. “That’s the secret, Laverne; I ain’t told him nothing about this. It’s kinda my private little haven from Squignoski and the whole talent agency deal.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why does it have to be a secret? Are you planning on leaving the business or something?”

“Uh…it’s a long story. I ain’t planning on ditching on Squig – I mean, the agency is still our dream – but I think it might be nice to have a little bit of money that ain’t Squig’s by right.”

Laverne raised an eyebrow. “That almost sounds…mature, Len.”

“Well, you don’t gotta put it that way,” he pouted.

“It’s a compliment, take it!” she snorted. 

Lenny grinned. “You’re something else, Vernie. Anyway, want me to sell ya something?”

“Sure,” she said. 

“There is this Ponderosa five-door I can slide ya into, if you’re willing to do a little bit of downsizing…”

Laverne listened to his pitch, and she’d be damned if he didn’t make the car sound like a worthwhile investment. Ultimately she went for it – agreed to take on the lease – and walked out with a brand-new hunk of metal.

She’d count the investment as a wise choice and a smart move. Even cruised it down to Cowboy Bills to show off to her father. 

At the end of the day, though, she was alone with her possessions. And that’s all they really were – hollow possessions.

This time, Lenny was a marine trying to woo her unwilling merwoman, casting himself upon the rocks when she refused to return his love.


End file.
